


All I Want For Christmas

by EternallyEC



Series: Shoot Christmas Fluff 2019 [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: All I want for Christmas is you, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Her Name is Root, Root Is A Closet Christmasholic, Sappy Ending, Shaw is a Grinch, Timeline What Timeline, holiday fluff, it is what it is, pure fluff, what could go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: Root is a secret Christmas freak and Shaw should really, really know better than to think that weeks of telling her "no" about anything is sufficient to stop her. Pure, absolute Christmas fluff featuring our favorite murder gays.
Relationships: Root/Sameen Shaw
Series: Shoot Christmas Fluff 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581160
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velveteenvamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velveteenvamp/gifts).

> I've had the bare bones of this done for a while, but I'm participating in Shoot Secret Santa this year so I put all my other projects on hold to make sure that was done, but I sent it in today so now I'm free and clear! I tried to flesh this out a bit but the story protested and so here's a wee bit of Christmas fluff for you all! Happy holidays! 
> 
> Dedicated to my best friend who's no longer in the fandom but still lets me bombard her with my ideas, rough drafts and any and all of my thoughts about Shoot. You're the best!

Shaw was tired, in pain, and severely not in the mood for any bullshit as she wearily climbed the stairs to her apartment, looking forward to a cold beer and some takeout in front of the TV after the annoying number she’d just saved. The woman had actually _embraced_ her and as if that hadn’t been humiliating enough, one of the perps had managed to stab her in the leg as she was trapped in the uncomfortable interaction.

“Goddamn it,” Shaw growled as she heard the faint sounds of annoyingly cheerful holiday music playing from nearby. She’d had her _fill _of the stuff after her stakeout with Fusco the night before where he’d thought it was just _hilarious _to torment her with Christmas music. She’d eventually snapped the button off the radio so that he couldn’t turn it back on and she entertained the idea of breaking into the culprit’s apartment to do the same thing for only a moment before she huffed, knowing it would be a bad idea.

Just as she had decided against the idea, her cheap lock finally decided to click open and her relief quickly turned to dismay and horror as she abruptly realized three things in short succession.

One: the Christmas music wasn’t just playing from nearby; _it was coming from her apartment itself _and the volume had increased painfully since the door was now opened, the music spilling into the hall and sounding like hell itself.

Two: her apartment looked downright garish in the multicolored light emanating from the fucking Christmas lights someone had strung up all over the living room and it made the effect of seeing other Christmas decorations in her space even more horrifying. There was even goddamn tinsel strung around and Shaw pulled her gun as she considered what to shoot first.

And then she noticed the third thing: a fucking Christmas tree standing in the middle of the living room. It was small but fully decorated with a goddamn angel tree topper who had undergone a serious paint job to resemble--

Shaw sighed as she zeroed in on the culprit at last and wondered how the hell it had taken her so long to put the pieces together.

Root was grinning broadly as she lay underneath the Christmas tree wearing nothing but a stupidly sexy piece of Santa lingerie that _definitely was not _affecting Shaw, not even with the way that it showed off her stupidly long legs. “Merry Christmas, Sameen,” she purred, sitting up with a gracefulness that also didn’t affect Shaw in any way whatsoever. “Wanna unwrap your present?” she smirked, slowly stretching her legs out in a way that shouldn’t have looked so damn good.

“Root,” Shaw growled through gritted teeth, glaring at her with full force and only getting more annoyed when she didn’t react. “What the _hell _is this?”

It wasn’t as though she even had to ask, really. Root had been annoying her about decorating her apartment since the first of December, apparently having some weird Christmas fixation, but Shaw had never expected her to go this far. Christ, the angel on top of the tree even had two goddamn toy guns in her hands and Shaw eyed her own gun, debating the merits of shooting Root in the leg (a wound before reluctantly putting it away.

“Christmas is next week, Sam,” Root said with a giggle, standing up and adjusting her lingerie as she winked poorly. “I thought it was time that you got into the spirit.”

“I don’t _do _Christmas, Root. I told you that.”

“But you do me and I do Christmas,” Root said, her voice sultry even as she put on a pout and Shaw groaned. “Come on sweetie,” she cajoled, pressing her advantage. “I got all dressed up and everything.”

“Did you _seriously _break into my apartment to make it look like an elf threw up all over it?” Shaw deflected with a scowl, determined not to let Root win so easily. (And she knew that Root would win as she always did, but the least Shaw could do was put up a goddamn fight.)

“I’ve broken into your apartment for less, Sameen,” Root smirked, deliberately smoothing her hands over the fuzzy yet sexy outfit as Shaw tried to look anywhere else but where her eyes were drawn to the movement. She looked up abruptly when she heard Root swallow and caught her looking almost sad, an emotion that Shaw couldn’t stand to see on her.

“I haven’t ever had a real Christmas, Sam,” she said softly, meeting Shaw’s gaze evenly. “I know that it’s a dumb holiday, but I always wanted to know what it was like to spend it with someone you...” She let her voice trail off and Shaw was grateful for that, something Root clearly knew as she smiled at her.

“Well, I just always wanted to know what it was like. I’ll get rid of all of it tomorrow if you want, but I was hoping that we could at least have it last the night,” she said plainly, and Shaw found herself powerless to resist.

Hell, sometimes she thought that she’d do just about anything if it meant making Root lose that dark, haunted look in her eyes that she sometimes got, not that she’d ever admit it.

“We’re turning the goddamn music off at least,” Shaw huffed, refusing to look at Root and the triumphant gleam in her eyes that she knew would be there. Almost as if on cue (and really, it was _Root; _the idea that she had the Machine being a little shit at her behest was entirely in the realm of possibility), the song that had made Shaw destroy Fusco’s radio suddenly started to play.

_I don’t want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Oh, all I want for Christmas is you _

Shaw glared at the radio fiercely as she hurried to turn the stupid thing off only to be stopped by a rough grip on her wrist. She huffed in annoyance as she turned to see Root’s face glowing with triumph and that something else that Shaw couldn’t put a name to but always made her stomach feel like it was twisting in a weird way that wasn’t entirely bad.

“But this one is my favorite, Shaw,” she pouted, and Shaw narrowed her eyes. Taking a step closer, she dipped a finger into the material between Root’s tantalizing cleavage and used it to pull her even closer, not that it took much persuading.

“How long were you lying under that goddamn tree?” Shaw muttered, licking her lips as she tried to pretend that she wasn’t as affected as she obviously was.

“Long enough,” Root said vaguely, clearly amused by her response. “I wanted to remind you that I’m a gift, Sam.”

Shaw groaned and rolled her eyes, growing more annoyed as the chorus of the annoying song started to play. She thought it might be as annoying as Root and cursed her inability to turn it off since Root had asked.

“You so owe me,” she grumbled, trying to ignore everything but Root in the stupidly sexy outfit as she claimed her lips in a forceful kiss, never even noticing the mistletoe that hung above them.

(But Root did, and she would use the opportunity to tease Shaw relentlessly about partaking in Christmas traditions later.)

~~FIN


End file.
